


Pollen

by SkullSummonerMina



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullSummonerMina/pseuds/SkullSummonerMina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe decided to make the first move. “You know, if the circumstances were slightly different, I would have no objection to this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollen

Aya’s glare burned a hole through the concrete floor in front of where he sat.

Huddled in the opposite corner of their prison, Ken was muttering an impressively litany of swears.

Chloe decided to make the first move. “You know, if the circumstances were slightly different, I would have no objection to this.”

A rather strangled noise came from Ken’s corner.

The circumstances however were definitely not up to Chloe’s standards. Small locked room, a pile of condoms and lube in the center, and the lot of them pumped full of some dreadful concoction that was making Chloe feel like some sort of base animal in heat. It was an embarrassment enough to have been captured, but this, well. This was a whole new level. Apparently their captors were either perverts or expecting them to die of blue balls.

Chloe shifted his sit. Perhaps that was not the best concept to think about. Whatever the Hell he had been injected with it certainly was making clear thought difficult. It would of course, have likely helped if he had not been trapped with the two team members that, as he had already stated for the record, in other circumstances… “I am merely saying—“

“Chloe,” Aya’s words were strained. “Stop. Talking.”

Silence lasted for about half a minute until Ken said something or other in Japanese that Chloe could not understand. It probably wasn’t more swears, Chloe had learnt those. 

But whatever it was, it made Aya get to his feet.

Chloe watched with interest—of what type exactly he tried not to think of—as Aya crossed the tiny room to sit by his companion. A hushed conversation followed. 

Neither man touched, the fabric of their clothes barely brushing between them. But whatever the Hell they were saying the tone was worryingly intense. 

“Something something something,” said Ken, into his leg.

“Something something,” replied Aya.

God this was annoying when he was on the other side of it.

Ken’s fist slammed into the wall hard enough to shake the tiles.

Ah, just wonderful.

Chloe had always wondered—how was he not too given the files—that the man would one day snap and try to kill them all. To be perfectly frank, that had been part of his attraction. But Chloe had never suspected the cause would be sexual frustration caused by insane scientists with too much time.

Really Chloe did not need to deal with this unarmed, half dressed and with a hard on.

There wasn’t much he could do about the first or second. The captors had taken most of their uniforms along with the weapons hidden within. Chloe was reduced to his trousers, a blouse and absolutely no weaponry. Well, unless Chloe counted his sharp intellect. Which was currently a tad blunted by aphrodisiac. He also still had his impeccably cultivated good looks, but that was more likely to work against him here, depending of course on what he intended to--

An attempt was made to think unsexy thoughts, something, anything. What was the cliché? That horrid American sport of Baseball? Balls, no this wasn’t working. He strained to think nice clean thoughts. He would have to take inspiration from their stoic team leader, restraining himself and talking down their volatile companio--

Aya put his hand down Ken’s pants.

Oh goddamnit.

Now, it was not as if Chloe hadn’t supposed such a relationship of the two already. Still. Watching the two men make out in front of him was not what he needed right then if he wanted to maintain his resolve and stay nicely tucked away in his corner.

The damnable drugs burned in his blood, which was flowing around areas he preferred it wouldn’t. Well, if his teammates were doing the friendly thing and giving each other a hand so to say—

Chloe’s resolve leapt out a non-existent window to its bloody and horrible death.

“So is this a private party or--?”

If looks could kill the names on Aya’s list would likely be ten times larger than what Chloe assumed was already an impressively sized number. Would anyone in Japan still be alive if that had been the case, Chloe wondered.  
It was a sign of all that was wrong with him that such a train of thought made him want to cross the room more rather than less.

Perhaps levity would get him what he wanted. “I promise to call you in the morning?”

He expected rebuff. Possibly insult.

But, it seemed even Aya’s resolve could waver. “Fine.” 

This would be a horribly inglorious way of dying if things went wrong but he was not passing this up. Okay, perhaps the drugs had more of a reign over his brain than he had allowed. It was enough at least, that he wasn’t able to stop himself from crossing the few feet of room to where the two were engaging in ever more enthusiastic snogging. 

“What the Hell are you thinking?” Ken demanded of his compatriot—in English however so Chloe was probably meant to hear as well--as Chloe knelt down beside them. 

Aya’s hands were somewhere under Ken’s remaining clothes but Chloe couldn’t be sure if they were molesting or restraining. Chloe hoped the later as he went for Ken’s zipper. 

“Here I am graciously volunteering to help your frustration not become murderous rage and this is the thanks I get?” Chloe responded—in German—as he slipped a condom on because Lord knew what the man might have, and proceeded to show off his amazing lack of gag reflex, cutting off Ken’s new protests in a way that make a rather interesting noise.

At first Chloe thought Ken would yank him off, but instead there was a disturbing lack of reaction, until he heard Ken sputtering above him again, “What are you--?”

Chloe rolled his eyes, it wasn’t as if he were in a position to answer, but when he felt hands pulling down his pants he realized the words were not meant for him. Indeed what exactly was Aya do—

\--Oh, well then. Slippery gloved fingers stretched him open in a manner telling exactly where this was all headed, and while as Chloe had said, under other circumstances, this was frankly a bit further and faster than Chloe had been planning on--

A hand gripped his hair and Aya yanked his head back, pulling Chloe off Ken in a way that probably wasn’t the most comfortable for the other man, but Chloe was a little preoccupied to be paying enough attention to his teeth. That was no longer fingers inside him. 

Well then!

Aya was hurried, hectic and not nearly the level of precision Chloe normally attributed to Aya’s impaling abilities. Chloe would have complained. He attempted to complain. He blamed his inability to form a coherent quip on the drugs, and grabbed Ken’s shirt for stability as Aya bit into his shoulder and thrust harder.

What the Hell. 

What the Hell was happening. 

This had gotten seriously out of hand in about five minutes. Of the two, Chloe had apparently put money on the wrong person to snap under copious use of aphrodisiacs.

Chloe belatedly realised he hadn’t actually finished with Ken, about the same moment the man grabbed him back and grumbled something—goddamnit the bastards had to stop talking over him in Japanese. When all this was over he was going to only talk in languages neither of them understood for a week—before attacking Chloe’s chin with his mouth. 

It forced his face back, and dear Lord he was a Chloe sandwich, but past that amusing point thought was quickly becoming impossible. At least the drugs had the handy side effect of overriding the discomfort of being bent in multiple directions at once.

Damnit all to Hell, he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut in as Aya thrust into him, aim wild, it felt good, great even. Especially when one of them, he had no idea whose hands were whose at this point, had the decency to attend to his dick. 

Chloe opened one eye at Ken breathing his name into the side of his face in a way that reminded him that oh, right, he was in a threesome with at least one man who was insane—he was no longer sure which--he should probably be paying better attention here.

And that was when Ken kneed Chloe’s legs wider and tried to shove inside him.

Excuse you, Chloe attempted to say. I am already occupied.

It came out more as a yelp.

Oh dear God it was actually managing to fit. Only a little, but enough Ken apparently didn’t feel the need to stop.

Slightly different circumstances. No objection.

But this was a bit much. He felt the two of them sliding against each other inside him, pushing him apart, splitting him open, impaling him—

Chloe attempted coherent thoughts, and words but he couldn’t. He couldn’t handle this. He managed a death grip on Ken’s shirt and to keep breathing. And to add to the total indignantly all this had only increased his arousal. 

The release of orgasm was mixed with the wonderful feeling of passing out.

\------------

When Chloe next awoke it was to the blank whiteness of he had dubbed the ‘invalid room’ at Lord KR’s estate. It was a place he had seen far too much of in recent times.

He vaguely went over the last events he could recall. He grimaced. Went over them again. Well, this was certainly going to top the list of awkward nights after. Then again--

Slightly different circumstances could still be possible in the future, if he played this correctly.

There was a cell phone on the bedside table. He smiled as he picked it up and dialed a number. “Don’t sound so surprised Aya,” he said as the call connected. “I did promise to call you in the morning. Now, I have given some thought to the matter and concluded that both you and Ken owe me dinner, then…”


End file.
